The present invention relates to a device for cleaning planar surfaces such as windows and, in particular, relates to a combination device providing a sponge and a squeegee attached to a frame that is connected to a handle.
Such combination sponge-squeegee devices are well-known and have been proven to be most useful in washing windows in such as cars, homes and the like. The sponge is designed to carry liquid, such as soapy water for cleaning windows and generally presents a rough or abrasive surface to assist in the cleaning process. A flexible elastomeric or similar blade is formed along one edge of the device to provide a squeegee for removing the dirty, soapy water from the window. The sponge and squeegee usually are disposed along opposite margins of the device with a handle connected with and extending from the central portion of the device.
Several devices are known which have this or similar configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,812 to Lantto discloses a structure in which there is a blade and sponge attached to an elongated holder by way of T-shaped protrusions and recesses. A rod-like handle extends from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,747 to Seymore discloses a washer/squeegee in which separate squeegee and sponge members are attached to a holder by way of protrusions and recesses. The handle forms a fluid reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,202 to Paton discloses a sponge/squeegee combination in which the squeegee is sandwiched between the sponge and sponge platform and projects therefrom sufficiently for enabling removal of the dirty water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,918 to Leland discloses a device wherein the squeegee blade is attached to one side of the sponge and a wire handle extends through a central plane of the sponge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,839 to Leopoldi discloses a resilient water bottle having a squeegee blade and a sponge disposed along opposite sides thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,745 to Jacobsen discloses a sponge having a squeegee blade, cemented to or integrally molded therewith, along one edge. No handle is provided.
These devices generally require the assembly of several different pieces and because of the geometry of these pieces, the assembly is normally effected by hand.
The present invention provides a device which lends itself to automatic formation of the squeegee and sponge platform and facilitates assembly of the sponge and handle thereto. The number of pieces involved results in great economy compared with prior devices of this type. In addition the article is more robust than prior device because there are no fasteners in the body of the squeegee to corrode or get loose.